A Black's Sorting
by SarahBearX
Summary: Summary: How did Sirius feel when McGonagall called him up for the Sorting? Did he expect to be put in Slytherin, and what were his thoughts when he realized that he wasn't?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just all 6 books and one DVD...nothing major...this is just something that came to like BAM!...so I typed it out and here we are!

Summary: How did Sirius feel when McGonagall called him up for the Sorting?

Did he expect to be put in Slytherin, and what were his thoughts when he realized that he wasn't?

Thoughts-- '...'

Speech-- "..."

Sorting Hat Speech-- ...

For this story, Regulus will be older than Sirius, by a couple of months, but Sirius is scared of him...take a wild guess why that reason is. If you can't figure it out, send me an email, a private message, or an review, and I'll try to elaborate.

Sirius Black kept nervously pacing in the line of the First Years who were waiting to be Sorted into their Houses. "Sirius!" Someone hissed his name. He whipped around and looked at the owner of the voice. James Potter. "Don't worry! You'll be fine!" Sirius nodded, not quite believing him. **Everyone** in the Black Family had been put in Slytherin, so what was so **different** about him? Just then the hissing voice of his brother Regulus Black entered his ears. "Better hope you stay in Slytherin dear brother, because I'm sure Mother wouldn't appreciate you being in any other House." Sirius shivered slightly. He was afraid of several possible things.

**One**: If he didn't get into Slytherin then his Mother would beat him...worse than last time. **Second**: He didn't want to be in Slytherin...where everyone was evil and loved hurting other people...Sirius couldn't bring himself to hurt people just because they were Muggleborn or were Half-Bloods and not Purebloods...it just seemed so wrong to him that Purebloods hated others that weren't like them.

What kind of society would is that? And** Third**: What would his friends say, namely James Potter, what would they say if he was indeed put in the Snake's Den?

Sirius shivered again, and it wasn't because the Great Hall was cold. And that was when he heard his name being called by the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Black, Sirius!" Sirius clambered up to the chair, which held the Sorting Hat. He sat underneath it and shuddered uncontrollably. He could vaguely hear the shout in his mind of "SLYTHERIN!" Repeatedly. Are you listening to me? The Sorting Hat said slightly irritated. Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said fearful that would make the Sorting Hat mad and he would be put into the Snake's Den faster.

As I was saying, you have loyalty, cunning, cleverness, spirit, charisma, deviousness, courage, stubborness, and did I mention unwavering loyalty in your friends and in your beliefs? Sirius blushed and stuttered out an answer. "I-I thank y-you." Now the famous old question...where to put you? Sirius tensed.

'Please, not Slytherin! I don't wanna be like my family!' Sirius thought frantically. He was abruptly startled when the Sorting Hat answered him anyway. You do not wish to be a part of the Slytherin House? May I ask as to why not? Sirius briefly considered not answering him.

"My family. They hate me because I think differently then they do," Sirius replied quietly. Very well, you shall do very well in-GRYFFINDOR! The last part was yelled out loud. Sirius did a mental victory dance. He smiled brightly and bounced happily out of the chair. Then he noticed one problem...

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent. Sirius glanced over at his brother, Regulus, and shrunk back slightly. Regulus was sneering at him and was dragging his arm slowly across his throat. Sirius's eyes widened at the implication. His mother would find out...and then...oh God!

Sirius took a look at the Slytherin table as he passed it to get to the Gryffindor table. Most of them were sneering at him, because they all knew about the "Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."

He sat down at the Gryffindor table and was immediately congratulated on showing his true colors. Sirius blushed, and turned his attention to the rest of the Sorting.

He cheered extensively when James was added to Gryffindor as well as a young watery guy,named Peter Pettigrew, and a young man with auburn-colored eyes named Remus Lupin.

Maybe...just maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all...as they say...The Rest Is History!


End file.
